Skydiving for Love
by NancyDfan
Summary: Nancy's turning eighteen again and wants to spend her day jumping from a plane with her father. Only he's not so keen on the idea.


**Author's Note: There just aren't enough stories out there with just bonding between Nancy and Carson, and unfortunately, I'm hardly the author to contribute. However, this idea came to me, and I just had to write it today. I hope it makes someone smile.**

 **Edit: oops. Autocorrect strikes again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew.**

 **Rating: G**

"You want me to do _what?_ "

Nancy rolls her eyes. She's standing in the parlor of her home facing her astonished father. It's her birthday, and a plane for skydiving awaits her in forty minutes. Her plan is to arrive an hour early but convincing her dad to jump with her has proven a more difficult task than she had imagined.

"I'm not twenty anymore, Nancy," Carson continues. "Why don't you take Ned? I thought you wanted to spend your birthday with him."

"I do," Nancy answers. "But he has a broken foot, remember? What am I supposed to do with my extra ticket?"

"Bess or George," he offers.

She shakes her head. "I can't include one without the other. Besides, I want to do something with my dad."

He looks pained. "Nancy, I'd love to spend time with you, but why can't it be something on the ground?"

"Dad," she laughs. "I never knew you were so scared of heights. You fly all the time."

Carson manages a blush. "It's a well-kept secret, and I don't mind flying. I never have to jump out of the plane."

Nancy bites her lip. She is clearly losing this battle and only knows one way to win. A pout forms on her face before looking down. "It's alright, dad. I just thought we could do something special. Between my cases and your work, we never spend time together anymore."

Hook. Line. Sinker.

"Fine," Carson breaks. "I'll do it, kiddo. Just give your old man a minute to get ready."

Nancy grins triumphantly as he climbs the stairs.

One hour later Nancy isn't quite as excited. He's gripping her arm so tightly she's positive she'll have permanent nerve damage. She forces a breath of air. "Dad, calm down. It's going to be fine. Trust me."

Carson looks over with terror, and Nancy's never seen her dad so scared. She almost feels bad dragging him along. Almost.

"We're here," the gentlemen across them announces. He smiles patiently, but Nancy spots the strain on his face. They've been here twice now, and her dad refuses to jump each time. She knows it's now or never.

"Okay, dad, take my hand. It'll be over before you know it."

He shakes his head. "I can't, Nancy. Tell them to circle the plane one more time."

"Dad!" she cries pitifully. "We can't keep circling the area. They have other people waiting for them."

Carson begins to mutter. "I would have bought you a car or a new puppy. Or a pony! Why does it have to be skydiving?"

Nancy laughs. "Dad, it's fine." She places her hand in his and smiles reassuringly. "It's time. We've got this."

He offers a nod to let her know he's ready. Their steps to the door are slow and small, but they stand above the open air in just a few short moments.

Nancy feels him tug slightly, and she squeezes his hand. "I'm ready, Nancy. Just don't let me die."

"I would never," she pecks his cheek, and they jump.

Nancy's skydived on multiple occasions by herself, with Ned, with a killer, but she admits the short time with her father are her favorite. After the initial panic inducing fear passes, her father grins and offers her a thumb up. She even hears a few cries of thrill from him. Nancy relaxes knowing he's safe and allows the thrill of the dive to take hold.

Back on the ground, Carson pulls her excitedly to the shop to purchase the video of their jump. Nancy teases him, but she slips into his hug happily.

"So, now that you've survived your first jump, I guess you'll be joining me for further jumps," Nancy remarks as they exit the terminal.

"Absolutely not," he responds.

Nancy looks up astonished. "But you had such a good time! I heard you!"

Carson kisses her head. "It was fun, Nancy, in a terrifying I can't believe I did that sort of way. But I never want to do that again. The next time I jump from a plane will be for emergency purposes only. I'll leave this for you and Ned."

"Alright," Nancy replies with a sigh. "What are we going to do next? For my birthday anyway?"

"I was thinking that Mexican restraurant you like, El Fuego."

Nancy stops. "But dad, you always get terrible heartburn from eating there."

"And that, kiddo, is the most excitement I want in my life," he responds with a grin.

Nancy laughs. "El Fuego it is then. Let me call Hannah and warn her to pack the Tums!"


End file.
